Crossing the Streams
by marise-chan
Summary: Sometimes it isn't what you are that matters, but how delicious you look. Elizaveta/Felix. Human Names. Cross-dressing. 3-shot


Crossing the Streams

A Chance Meeting

"So I was like, totally at this bar last night and I saw this really, like, Hott guy just standing in the corner with Gilbert"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah! It was like, super confusing you know, cause when has Gilbert ever like, been able to keep a hot guy. He's like, so totally abrasive you know!"

"Momomomomo- mhmm -momomomo"

"I mean, always shouting about how awesome he is. Like please. Everyone knows you only say that if like, the opposite is true."

"Momomomomomomo. Yeah."

"Like, Toris. Are you listening to me?"

"Momomomomomomomo"

"Like, stop eating that pokey stuff that Kiku gave you. It's like totally bad manners, especially when you don't share."

Toris looked up at his friend Felix with a incredulous look on his face. Felix just stared back, his normal snappy attitude broadcasting loudly.

"Here" Toris sighed, defeated as he handed the blonde a piece of strawberry pocky, "and it's called pocky by the way."

"Like, whatever. Momomomomomomo"

It was right after the lunchtime rush at Lola's Cafe. The two friends sat outside enjoying the summer time air with a cup of coffee. Toris could tell that Felix was a little miffed at him and like always he crumbled to his friend.

"So what did this guy look like?" He asked.

Felix sat back crossing his legs, his pink high heels glinting in the sunlight. A smile crossed his lips. "He was like so totally hot. Like he had this like long brown hair. It was totally luscious you know. Not many guys can keep hair like that nice."

"Uh huh."

"And like, he was dressed all like punked out, like military style. It was so hot."

"Really, and did he have greens eyes?"

Felix blinked in confusion. "Like yeah, he did. How did you like, guess?"

Toris had to smile a little to himself before pointing behind Felix towards the other side of the cafe. "Because I think your dream man is sitting right over there."

"What!" Felix spun around in his chair, looking back to where Toris was pointing into the Cafe. There sitting at a table was the man from the night before, his back turned to them now, but Felix could tell it was him.

Gasping, the blonde turned back around in his chair to stare at Toris. "Oh. My. God. It's him!" He squealed at his friend. Toris couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Yes I believe so"

* * *

Elizaveta was definitely tired. Last night with Gilbert had been quite the affair. She hadn't been bar hopping since before her marriage, and with Gilbert forcing those drinks into her hand all night long, she couldn't quite believe she was up this early. But she had to be.

She kept on looking at the door to the cafe, waiting for him to enter. The talk was long coming. She couldn't keep stringing him along anymore. He entered at her second cup of coffee.

He walked up to the table, his hair done up as always, with that one wily strand bouncing up and down as he walked.

"Good afternoon Elizaveta" He spoke softly towards her as he took a seat across from her at the table.

"Afta'noon Roddy" she responded. The mood was tense as they sat across from each other, as if something terrible was impending. Roderich, or "Roddy" as Elizaveta used to teasingly call him, twitched at the nickname, his face showing his distaste. Being the ever gentleman he was, he ignored what he took as a jab and continued.

"How has the last month been for you?" He asked conversationally.

"Very well"

"I heard you have been hanging around that Prussian again?" This time she could hear the distaste in his voice. His hatred of Gilbert was quite well known and the crusty punk Prussian didn't seem to mind making the Austrian man as annoyed as possible for it.

"Yes, I have" she responded, she didn't want this to end terribly.

"So that's it then, is it. You chose him in the end." He stated bitterly. Elizaveta couldn't help but get a little angry at that. Roderich stood up from his chair, thinking that the conversation was over. He had his answer, now he just had to deal with the paperwork. Avet wouldn't let him leave it like that though.

"Roddy" She called out, waiting for him to stop. He did, turning back at his soon to be ex-wife with a look that bordered on hurt. She stopped in mid thought, shocked a little by his display of emotion.

"I know" was all he said before turning back around. "I will call your lawyer when we need to get the paperwork finished" he called back to her before exiting the cafe, never once looking back.

* * *

Toris and Felix stared as the handsome young Austrian left, mouths hanging open.

"Did you just, like, fucking see that"

"Your "boyfriend" was talking to Roderich Edelstein?"

"Like, yeah! What the hell would, like, a stiff like that be talking to my hunk about?" Felix exclaimed, slamming a palm down on the table for emphasis. Toris looked over at his friend, a slight feeling of worry rising.

"You're pretty possessive of this mystery man aren't you?"

"Well yeah~ It's not everyday that you see such a hot guy" the blonde stated hotly. Toris just raised his eyebrow at his friend before shaking his head.

"Like what Toris?" Felix snapped.

"Nothing, nothing. Now what are we doing tonight?"

* * *

The music was pumping as Toris and Felix entered the bar. Toris looked at Felix, trying to gauge his friend. The man had been extra annoyed since he saw his hunk talking to the regional stick-up-his-ass, and had only minutely calmed down since then. Toris thought going to their old hang out, The Cave, would cheer him up, but seeing the crowd gathered tonight, he couldn't help but become a little anxious.

It was a metal show and looking around it seemed everyone here was here for that. Toris himself wouldn't have felt so anxious if it wasn't for that fact that his ex-tormenter (who thought of himself as his ex-boyfriend) was quite into the metal scene, and Toris really had no interest in seeing him (ever again really). Toris searched the crowd for the tall, platinum blonde but found none. Hopefully, this band wasn't good enough for the man's tastes and he wouldn't be here tonight. Toris didn't think that was going to be the case though, the Russian never missed a show.

The Lithuanian looked over at his friend, about to suggest that they go to another venue, when he saw Felix's face. His green eyes were aglow with excitement.

"Toris" the crossdresser yelled at his friend over the music, "This is, like, the exact type of place my super hot hunk might be!" With a flip of his short plaid skirt, Felix sauntered into the crowd and towards the bar, leaving Toris to follow him.

* * *

"Ahahaha what an aristocratic chump!" The albino fell back laughing as Avet finished her story.

"It's not funny Gilbert. I think I really hurt him" she said, worry thick in her voice.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her as he took another swig of his beer.

"Come on Avet, like that stupid aristocrat would feel anything except the **humiliation** of the divorce. Now pick up your beer, Ivan's band is about to get on stage" Gilbert was grinning like a madman as he took his friend's hand and dragged her to the stage.

"How did you meet this "Ivan" guy anyway?" Avet asked, taking a small sip of her own beer.

"Oh Ivan. Well when I first met him he was this total douche but then he realized the pure awesome of me and I don't know, we just started hanging out." Elizaveta rolled her eyes at Gilbert.

"That explanation explained nothing Gilbert."

"Whatever. All that matters is that I'm awesome, and he's sort of cool, and we are here to listen to his band. Now come on" She smiled at Gilbert, used to his brash way of swerving a conversation.

* * *

Felix kept raking his eyes across the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of his mystery man in military fatigues. Toris, meanwhile, was downing shots at the bar, trying to stave off his eminent anxiety attack.

"I mean, like, where the hell can that guy be. I need to like, oogle at him, like to the maxx" Toris wouldn't have been surprised if Felix had stomped his foot at that moment.

"Just calm down Felix. If he is here we will find him."

"I don't know. I just don't know. He could be anywhere in this city, whose to say he even likes metal?" Felix cried. Toris perked up a little at that, dropping his glass to the counter.

"So do you want to leave and try some place else?" The brunette asked, a hopeful sort of desperation in his voice. Felix didn't pay attention though, he was to busy watching the crowd.

"But, he like, still might be here. And whose to say he wont, like, show up later. God!" This time Felix did stomp his foot, his black high heels making a soft clicking sound in the loud bar. Toris just let his head sink to the counter of the bar, wishing he could slowly melt into it.

"Uhg, like get a hold of yourself Toris. Here, I will like, buy you some vodka."

"NO!" He exclaimed at his friend. Realizing his outburst Toris quickly hunched back over, a blush spreading wide across his cheeks."No... um... I will just stick to my whiskey. Don't want to cross the streams you know."

"Like, whatever. You've been hanging around that Alfred Jones to much lately" Felix responded back to the Lithuanian before walking off into the crowd to find his man. Not wanting to be left alone, Toris quickly downed his drink before running after the crossdresser.

* * *

The band was good. Gilbert's friend, Ivan, was the bass player, and while the fans payed more attention to the singer and guitarist, Avet could tell that Ivan knew his instrument. But even through that, she couldn't help but get this creepy feeling from watching the man play, and it wasn't just his death metal look. The large Russian man had this look on his face, a twisted smile, as he played and stared off into the crowd. Avet kept looking back, swearing the man must be looking at something particular to have that look plastered on his face.

His band was but the opener, but still got the crowd pumped, as they moshed in front of the stage. Gilbert dragged her in towards the end, and she had to admit, it had been a while, but it was invigorating to get back into the violence like this. As she smashed into the metal heads around her, Avet could say she had never felt so alive. It was delicious. They didn't stop until Ivan's band had to get off and Avet was breathing heavily, leaning onto Gilbert's shoulder. The Prussian just stood with his normal air of "awesome" around him, grinning wildly. He looked at Avet, as if to say "See, I told you," and she had to agree. This was the life.

As they stumbled out of the pit, Gilbert waved off to someone walking through the crowd. Looking to where he was pointing, Avet could make out Ivan walking over to them, that same eery smile on his face.

"Hey man. Pretty good job up there." Gilbert yelled, clapping the tall blonde on the back.

"Oh, thank you Gilbert. Yes it was quite good." Ivan said, his accent thick. Ivan then looked down at Avet curiously. "And who is this you brought."

"Oh her-Ow" Gilbert grabbed his arm, rubbing the punch spot as Avet threw out her hand to Ivan.

"I'm Avet" she stated.

"Ivan. It is very nice to meet you. Would you two like to come get a drink with me?"

"If you're buying?"

"Gilbert!" Avet scolded. But before she could continue, Ivan interjected.

"No it's OK. It's my treat." The Russian said with a smile before leading them over to the bar.

* * *

Felix was getting antsy. They had been at The Cave for over an hour already and Felix had yet to find his mysterious hunk. Contrastingly, Toris was feeling quite peachy. The whiskey had finally taken effect and even the apocalypse couldn't bring him out of this good mood.

"Come on Feewiks. Itsh ok. Letz get another drink~" Toris slurred out, grabbing his friend and pushing him back towards the bar. As they walked though, Toris notice something through his hazed and clouded brain.

"Hey. Ishnt that Mr. Hunk Spectacular himshelf at the bar?" He asked, squinting his eyes. Felix shot his head up at that, his eyes frantically scanning the bar until they landed upon his military clad dream.

"Oh. My. God! He is here!" He screamed turning around to grab onto Toris. "What should I do!"

"Go talk-sh to him"

"WHAT! I can't, like, just go talk to him" the skirted blonde exclaimed, shaking.

Toris just raised an eyebrow at his friend, his drink causing the man to forget his humility.

"Come on." Toris grabbed his friend roughly before pushing him towards the bar.

Felix's heart was pumping in his chest as Toris pushed him towards his brown haired stud. His shoulder bumped into the other man's and Felix froze in terror, his social anxiety getting the better of him. The man finally turned his face and Felix drew a deep breath at what he saw.

His face was soft and round, but was uniquely juxtaposed with his eyebrow and septum piercings. What really caught Felix's attention though, were those eyes. Those green eyes he had only caught a glimpse of, those eye so full of recklessness, of this dangerous glimmer that just seemed to call out to Felix. _OMG!_ Felix felt the flush rising in his face as he stared at the hot man in front of him.

Before he could say anything, Toris intervened. "Hello" he said, a friendly smile as he looked at the other brunette. The man just sternly nodded at him. Filled with liquid courage, Toris continued, undeterred by the man's seeming coldness.

"My name is Toris. What's yours?"

The other man blinked for a second before responding. "I'm called Avet."

"Nice to meet you." He said happily, taking Avet's hand and shaking it. Toris turned to Felix in encouragement, trying to get him to say something.

"Umm... hi, I'm um, Fe-Fe-fe" He stuttered, staring at Avet from under his lashes.

Avet just smirked in return. "Very nice to meet you Fefe" he purred at the Polish crossdresser.

Felix felt as if he was going to faint.

* * *

Elizaveta, or Avet, couldn't help but purr at the young girl. She was dress so loudly yet acted so meek. It was very appealing to her in ways that she hadn't thought of in over five years. She couldn't help but live it up. She was single again and she was gonna damn well enjoy it.

"Here you go Avet," a strong Russian voice spoke from behind her. She turned, accepting the shot of vodka from Ivan. "Thanks man"

"Oh, it is no problem, now who is your friends-" Ivan stopped as his eyes fell onto Toris, that creepy smile crawling back onto his face. "Toris?" He questioned, quickly sliding past Avet to put a hand on Toris's shoulder. "Is that really you Toris?"

Avet could hear the whimper emanate from the young brunette man, as Ivan closed in on him. "So you know him?" Avet asked, breaking the suddenly tense air around them. Ivan turned his pale violet eyes towards the Hungarian. "Oh yes, he is a dear friend of mine." He said, his grin growing ever wider. "Actually if you would excuse us, I believe Toris and I have something we need to talk about", grabbing onto Toris's shoulder, Ivan pushed the young man back towards the stage, disappearing into the crowd.

Avet watched them go, unable to stop the growing concern she felt for the young man. Whatever the Russian had in store for him, she believed it would not be nice.

"So um, like, do you come down here often?"

"Huh?", Avet turned her head back towards the young girl standing in front of her. The girl didn't seem perturbed by her friend's sudden disappearance. _Well if she is ok with it, he must be ok. _Avet thought to herself letting her worry slid away before looking back at the blonde in front of her.

"Do you like, come here often?" She asked again, seeming to get a little snippy. Avet laughed to herself. So the girl had a little attitude. The brunette smirked at Fefe, gaining the blush she was so seeking. Oh my, did she like 'em this way.

* * *

They spent the night talking at the bar of The Cave and Felix felt as if he was on cloud nine. The guy was not only hot, but totally cool and funny. Felix hadn't had this much fun conversing with another person in quite a while.

Before they knew it, the show was over and they were told to vacate the premises. As Felix stepped down from his barstool, he didn't even feel the wobbling of his legs before he was falling. Before hitting the ground though, he felt two strong arms encase him.

"You OK?" Avet asked, concern for him etched onto his face.

"Ah, yeah like, I'm fine. I think I just like, maybe had a bit too much to drink is all."

"How far away are you?" the brunette asked, letting Felix lean on him as they exited the bar.

"Oh well... umm" Felix stopped to think, his mind thick with alcohol fog. "Hehehe, like Toris drove me here so I like, really don't know how far away I am."

"Well, were do you live?"

"Umm.. haha, well I totally just bought this really cute house and like, totally painted it pink." Avet let Fefe ramble on, deciding that she was to drunk to get any worth-while information from her.

"Here you can sleep at my house and we will get you home tomorrow morning."

"Hehe, like, OK Avet." Felix giggled at the handsome man.

Elizaveta only lived a few blocks down from The Cave, in a small one bedroom apartment. As they stumbled into the apartment, Avet flipped on the light, only letting Fefe go in order to get the girl to sit down on the couch.

"You can sleep here tonight, just let me go get you some blankets and a pillow." She told the young girl before walking off.

Felix laid on the man's couch, the stupor of drinking starting to get overturned by the lust for the other man. He was in the man's apartment, alone with the man. Felix pushed himself up into a sitting position to look around his man's apartment. It was simple and small, with packed boxes lining the walls. Felix got the distinct impression, Avet had only just moved in. Hmm, maybe that's why Felix had only just noticed him. Perhaps the man had just moved into the area.

Avet soon made her way back into the living room carrying a fluffy pillow and a large blanket for the drunken girl. It was the least Avet could do. She wouldn't have bought the girl those last few drinks if she had know Fefe was such a light weight. _It's too bad too. She is such a cutie_.

"Here you are. This should keep you nice and comfortable for the night. You need anything else Fefe?" Avet asked kindly.

Felix turned on his most sultry look as he stared at the handsome man in front of him. "Just one thing actually." Avet stood in wait for Fefe to continue when Fefe beckoned Avet closer. Avet went in closer to hear what the girl had to say only he didn't say anything, instead Felix reached out, grabbing Avet by the collar and pulling him down towards his lips.

The kiss was sudden and Avet found herself losing balance before falling on top of Fefe. The blonde purred in excitement at this, before roughly pulling Avet closer to herself, trying to deepen the kiss. Avet was losing herself in the girls soft lips, oh had it been so long since such a simple excitement. She reached around, letting her hands wander to the girl's legs, one drifting up her sides and to her soft blonde locks.

Felix pulled the man down further into the couch, and Avet squirmed a little, pushing Felix's legs apart. Felix happily allowed it to happen to let the hot stud settle in between his legs. It was at that point that Avet noticed something out of the ordinary. Pushing her hips forward, she felt a rather large bump rub against her crotch.

"Ughhhnnn" Felix moaned, his back arching as he pressed his erection towards Avet's own, or so he thought.

Avet felt as if everything was going in slow motion as her brain tried to wrap around the little happy bump pressed into her front. Brushing past Fefe's lips, Avet placed her own lips next to the "girl's" ear. "Fefe is short for something, isn't it?" she asked, her voice roughened in lust.

Felix moaned a little as Avet's hand lightly trailed up his chest. "Uhhhhghhh... Yeah, its like, a nickname... Ohhhhh."

"Really, and what is it short for?" Avet purred into Fefe's ear, trying to get her answers from the lush.

"Uhhnnnn. It's like, short for Uhhhhnnnggg Felix" He panted out. Avet nodded to herself. So this wasn't a young girl she was molesting but a young man. "Hmmm, I'm wondering," she whispered into Felix's ear, tickling him. "Unggg, Like.. mmm, stop that," Felix whimpered as the man's breath tickled a very sensitive spot.

"Hehe, no." Avet's hand was now circling closer to Felix's pronounced member, rubbing at the bared flesh of his inner thigh.

"Uuunghh" Felix tried to push Avet's hand closer to where he wanted it but Avet held him still with her other hand.

"Now answer me something little Felix. What do you suppose "Avet" is short for?" She asked, a smirk on her lips as she began to kiss down Felix's neck.

Felix moaned loudly. God this man was good. But why the hell was he playing 20 Questions in the sack?

"Mmmmmm. It's a nickname? Uhnnnn"

"Hehe, yes. Now guess or this hand might not feel like moving for quite a while." Avet chuckled at crook of Felix's neck before going back to work at torturing the poor aroused boy, pinching sharply at his thigh.

"Guhhhh. Um. Like. I don't know. Uhhhh. Is it.. like...pant...Avetsky?" Avet made a face at the boy's neck. '_You really have no creativity do you... good thing you're a cute little thing_', she thought to herself.

"Try Elizaveta."

"Huh?" That took Felix enough out of the mood to pull back and look at Avet's face. "Your, like, parents gave you, like a totally girly name?" Avet just gave a blank stare back before sighing. _Perhaps words are not good for this one_. Avet pushed Felix until he was lying flat of the couch before sitting up on her knees. Felix tried to pull Avet back down to him, but she just took hold of his hands, tsking at him, before pressing his wrists to the arm of the couch.

"Keep these here." She commanded. Felix gave her a hazy stare but kept his arms where they had been pinned. With a nod to herself, Avet brought her hands up and began to slowly unbutton her jacket. Felix's eyes followed the pop of every button with rapture, dying to see how the man looked beneath the coat. Once the jacket was open, she threw it off to the ground, then started to pull her plain black tee off. Felix was expecting to see toned lickable abs, but instead got what looked like a small white tee worn on her chest. Avet placed her arms wide, but Felix just raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. _God, he really is dense. _Rolling her eyes, Avet reached down to take off her binding vest.

Felix's eyes went wide in anticipation, his mouth already watering at what was to come. "Just, like, take it off already" He sniped impatiently. Avet gave Felix a look before ripping it off.

Felix blinked. his mouth formed an O as he took in Avet's sizable chest. "Uhhhh..." He couldn't quite find the words to express what his brain was trying to figure out right now. "Boobs."

"Yes." Avet could feel a sizable amount of disappointment well up in her as Felix continued to just stare. _Perhaps he is gay_, she thought, a little put out. _Well that was a waste of drinks bought_.

Avet began to pull back when she felt two hands grab her by the back of her head and pull her back down to the couch. "Like where the hell do you think you're running off to? Like, we are totally not finished here."

"Huh? You still want to continue after finding out I'm a girl?" Avet asked, a little confused.

"Like I don't care what you are, you just better fuck me, and fuck me hard!" He asserted by pulling Avet back down to kiss him.

Avet found herself smiling into the kiss. Oh how Felix was totally her type.

* * *

AN: There is the first bit. If you want the smex, you better put out lol. jk . but still a review or two would be great.

Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
